Alcanzando el Amor
by LittleProngs
Summary: Una carrera triunfal?, muchos sucesos y mi primer publicacion aqui..dejad rr por favor


**«Alcanzando el Amor»**

_Bien, es la primera vez que publico aquí, los nervios me comen, pero aquí voy, mi nombre es Claudia, soy de México, fanatica de la pareja de Harry y Hermione bien, basta de palabras y aquí les dejo mi trabajo no me lastimen mucho con sus rr…  
-_

Aunque no lo quiera ver así, los sentimientos de Harry Potter, hacia su mejor amiga, habian cambiado, ya no era su amiga, para el valía mas, por fin la veía como una chica mas, un amor, con el cual, le gustaría compartir su vida. Muy pronto llegaría la fecha de su cumpleaños numero 23, y recibiría el mejor regalo, Hermione Granger, vendría a visitarlo. Desde su graduación no la había visto, ya que partió hacia Alemania, para especializarse en Aritmancia…

Harry vivía, en la casa de sus padres, en pocas palabras la Mansión Potter, en valle de Godric, su fama era enorme, por serel Joven-Que-Vivió, el que derroto al mago mas obscuro de los ultimos tiempos y por su destacada, participación en el equipo nacional de Quidditch. Por lo cual las chicas nunca lo dejarian de molestar, hace poco se entero del Club de Fans que estaba formando nadamas ni nada menos que Cho Chang, aunque tenia claro que esta "chinita" no era mas que una chica comun y corriente…(n/a: auchhhh, la pedrada). Tambien en el club se encontraban Las gemelas Patil, Luna Lovengood, Fleur Delacour, Ginny Weasley y algunas chicas que no eran conocidas.

Termino de ducharse, como es costumbre, tomo la toalla y la coloco alrededor de cintura, observo el reloj de su habitación…

-Se me hizo tarde….- se dirigio al guardarropa pero…  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.- se pego…  
-mi dedito aaauu me duele…aaaah..maldita cama.- pues asi es se pego en sus dedos del pie con la cama…

Como pudo se vistio lo mas rapido, no era necesario pasarce un peine por el cabello, no tenia caso, jamas lograria peinarce adecuadamente, después de 15 minutos, salia rumbo a la estacion de Hogsmeade, sobre su auto, algo anormal para todos los magos que habitaban en ese pueblo.

Trataba de localizar aquella cabellera color castaña, pero no la veia por ninguna parte, sin previo aviso, sintio que unos calurosos brazos lo rodeaban…Era una chica, su pelo era negro como el suyo, liso como la tela de su hermoso vestido, no tenia ni idea de quien era, hasta que su aroma la delato, a rosas, Hermione siempre olia a Rosas… 

-Harry, te extrañe mucho- decia entre sollozos…Por fin se separo de el y vio que su cara tenia una expresión extraña…  
-Que te pasa, no me reconoces-pregunto muy intrigada…  
-Por supuesto que te reconosco Hermione, lo que pasa es que me estas machucando-  
-Oh! lo siento mucho, disculpame-  
-No te preocupes, nos vamos- susurro con una gran cara de dolor.

Al llegar a su enorme casa, la mostro su habitación, y la ayudo a desempacar, nada de alta relevancia ocurrio en los siguientes dias hasta que llego el cumpleaños de harry; Hermione, le preparo una rica comida para ellos dos, en la noche acordaron ir a un antro, que habian inaugurado serca de Valle de Godric.

Aproximadamente a las 9:00 pm, Hermione se encontraba lista, vestia un minifalda roja, botas negras y una blusa algo escotada tipo tres cuartos de color blanco, le tomo por sorpresa que al mismisimo Harry se le hizo tarde, ya que tomo una pequeña siesta, que al final no fue tan pequeña…Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo (como es costrumbre) …pero el toque del timbre la desconcentro, al abrir, se llevo una enorme sorpresa:

-Esta Harry- pregunto sierta chica de ojos rasgados, seguida de al menos 10 chicas más.  
-Ehhh! nn…-hermione fue interrumpida…  
-Quien es Mione- interrumpida por Harry…  
-Harry, amor…uyyy que sexi estas…chicas al ataque-

Hermione volteo para ver a Harry, acababa de salir de la ducha y solo traia su tradicional toalla amarrada a la cintura, al parecer el club de fans se dio cuenta primero y todas las chicas salieron corriendo hacia el, atrapandolo en el descanzo de las escaleras…

-HERMIONE AYUDAME- gritaba desesperado, tratando de salir de donde se encontraban las chicas.

La primera idea que le vino a la cabeza a Hermione fue ir a sacarlo de ahí, a tirones y empujones lo hizo, bajaron las escaleras corriendo y salieron hacia las calles, casi desiertas…El club de fans, los perseguian, como viejas desesperadas cuando tienen hambre y tratando de alcanzar a su presa…

-quienes…son…esas….harry—gritaba Hermione, tratando de contener la mas grande cantidad de aire.

-Es… el club de fans…de Cho…Corre nos alcanzan..- le contesto el, mirando hacia su presiado club de fans…

-HARRY, No Huyas…Feliz Cumpleaños….- gritos y palabras incoherentes se escuchaban en toda la calle.

Ya..no..puedo….-le hizo saber Hermione, las botas, se volvian pesadas.

Por favor Hermy….trata de correr…por merlin …nos alcanzan..-

Dios, porque no las hechizamos- cuestiono la chica, de cabellos castaños. 

Pues hazlo….yo no traigo…mi varita,…

Ohhh cielo, yo tampoco…

Corre, entremos…

Al parecer Valle de Godric llegaba a su fin, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban atravesando el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la comunidad, una pequeña cabaña se lograba ver… En un instante, pensaron en esconderse en esa cabaña, pero mejor…

Subamos al árbol..- ordeno el oji verde

Que estas diciendo, no puedo subir, traigo falda..- refunfuño, Hermione

Eso no importa ahora Herms, o quieres morir aplastada…

Harry tremo primero, Hermione trataba de no mirar hacia arriba, porque hay que recordar la condicion de su amigo, solo portaba la toalla. 

Vamos Herms, no voltees, noo lo hagas- pensaba mientras apretaba los ojos.

Dame la mano Hermione, rápido…- asi fue, con la ayuda del caballeroso Harry pudo subir, la estampida de fans, llego a la cabaña y como lo habian pensado Harry y Hermione, entraron, cual fue su sorpresa, que ahora las chicas, eran las que tenian que correr, ya que la cabaña estaba habita por hombres desesperados por mujeres, asi que todo el club corria, perseguidas por hombres…

Hermione no se podia contener la risa ( xD como yo) , trato de asomarse pero resbalo, Harry la tomo de la mano, para evitar la caida…

No me sueltes harry… 

Tratare, pero pesas…

Sus manos resvalaban, y tras un ruido estrepitoso, ambos cayeron, ganando una escena comprometedora, Hermione esta aprisionada entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Harry…(como no soy yop)

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus alientos respiraron, lentamente harry, se acercaba mas a los apetecibles labios de Hermione, tenia curiosidad, por provarlos, a saber la escencia de su amiga o algo mas?

Se unieron en un calido beso, lleno de todo el amor reprimido durante años, por fin el pudo definir que su amiga sabia a frutas, a tantos años de amistad, a muchos abrazos y regaños, a lagrimas saladas, que fueron ocasionadas por su culpa.

Hermione estaba mas que sorprendida, no puede ser, harry la estaba besando, un deseo hecho realidad, Harry, tenia un calido aroma, y al parecer su sabor era a menta, una menta que nunca antes había probado, era una mezcla de manta con amor y pasión.

El aire empezaba a escasear, se separaron lentamente, ambos sentian el calor por sus mejillas, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de…

Harry?

mmm

Creo que se te olvido algo arriba del árbol

Que dices….- Su cara cambio, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, la toalla arriba del árbol. Unos gritos se acercaban, al parecer la estampida de fans, volvia, no habia tiempo de recoger la toalla.

Hermione cierra los ojo…

Para que?

Para que no me veas.. 

No te preocupes, ya lo vi todo

La cara de Harry esta como el cabello de los Weasley's, Hermione era otra igual, la curiosidad mato al gato y mato a la chica de cabellera rizada, los gritos eran cada vez mas cerca…

Que hago Hermione?

no se

Prestame tu blusa?

Que?

Que me des tu blusa ! Por favor..

Como quieres que haga eso, quedare en sostén.

Pues todavía tendras algo puesto, y yo no…

De acuerdo pero ni me regreses la blusa.

Lo mas rápido que pudo Herms se quito la blusa, y al parecer Harry estaba regando la baba a lo grande…Salio de su admiración de los senos bien formados y grandes de Hermione, al notar que esta le entregaba la blusa, como pudo se la acomodo ahy. Y de nuevo hacen su aparicion el club de fans, Harry y Hermione volvian a correr, perseguidos por el club de fanaticas, que a su vez perseguida por los hombres, desesperados de sexo. Volvieron a la colonia donde se encontraba la casa de Harry, ahora, se escondieron tras los arbustos, perdieron de vista a el club y los hombres.

Caminaban en silencio por la acera, cuando aparecio lo que les faltaba, Los perros, corrieron de nuevo, el objetivo de estos animales, fue la blusa de Hermione, Ahora Harry si que ya no tenia nada de nuevo… 

Ohhh, me mordieron….

Harry, te quitaron la blusa… 

Ih cielos, creo Hermione que me traes mala suerte

Si ahora soy yo…

Que are…

Ni se te ocurra pedirme la falda!

Hermione, sabes que te amo verdad

Si, me lo demostraste hace un rato..

Y tu me amas?

Claro.. 

Pues como mi novia y futura señora Potter, CUBREME! 

Que?

Que no entendiste!

Que te cubra que? 

Solo, me esconderé tras de ti

Ohhh! no Harry, es demasiado..NO NO NO pongas esa mirada…

Como siempre el oji verde se salio con la suya, llegaron ahora si a casa.Harry subio a su recamara y parecio a los poco minutos con unos pans, Herm descanzaba en el sillon, se quito las botas y estaba pensando todo lo que habia pasado en los ultimos minutos…

Que ocurre?

Solo me preguntaba si es cierto lo que me dijistes

De que te amo, y que seras las Sra Potter….Es verdad…Pero no me has contestado, si lo haras o no?

Si lo haria Harry!

De nuevo se besaron, pero Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. 

Amor, que hermosos senos tienes?

El color de Hermione volvio hacer rojo intenso, se olvido que solo estaba en sostén, muy rapido trato de liberarce de los brazo de su amado, pero no la dejo.

Tú no te me vas…

Pero harry, solo voy por una blusa…

Aun asi, tardo mucho en alcanzarte, y me ocurren los hechos mas ilógicos.

Un nuevo beso, se hizo presente, pero ahora Harry iba mas alla, recosto a la castaña muy delicadamente sobre el sofa, dándose cuenta que por fin habia alcanzado el amor, corrio mucho, evito la estampida de fans histericas y de perros hambrientos solo para alcanzar a el amor de su vida Hermione…!

Fin


End file.
